futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Operation Zatvort (Russo-Islamic World War III)
Operation Zatvort (Russian: Операция Затворт) was a military operation by the Russian, Ukrainian and Belarusian governments, to close off the three countries from the world, during the "Great Contact" with ET beings, under the leadership of President Sergey Gribkov. The Slavic word "zatvort" literally means "shut-off" or "lockdown". In this decree, Russia was prohibited from having any high-tie contact with countries that engaged with or did friendly ties with ET beings. In addition, Russia shut off all of its communications signals from all ET-friendly nations and prepare its most high-tech weapons for defenses against any possible ET attack. While progressives in Russia initially opposed the move, the operations proved to be vital for Russia's survival. Russia escaped World War Z, the ET's war on the Earth, due to ET forces not having any access to Russian communications. As a result of the operations, Russia was among one of the only free and strong-standing nations left on Earth, and in addition, due to the destruction World War Z reeked upon other superpowers, such as China, India, the United States, the Islamic Alliance and the European Alliance, Russia became the new sole global superpower. History Russia had a history of conducting many space missions to Mars, Venus and the Moon. However, unlike India, China, the United States and the European Alliance, Russia did not establish any bases or colonies on the aforementioned planets or celestial bodies. President Joseph Zhidkov, who spearheaded Russian space missions into other planets made it plain that it could "bring about unwanted consequences", especially after the disastrous Marsiansky IV incident. In addition, President Zhidkov secretly ordered the Russian military to being building underground bunkers, and upgrading old nuclear shelters, as he told his high-ranking generals, "One these days, will be 'the day', and it isn't going to be pretty, so we need to be as prepared as much as possible." However, for research purposes, Zhidkov allowed Russia to continue conducting space missions, but eventually, began to arm the ships with weapons. Many conspiracy theorists claim that members of the Marsiansky IV had encountered hostile beings. 'Great Contact' Leaders of the United States, European Alliance, China, Japan and India announced that ET had come into contact with humans in Mars, Venus and the Moon, and they a "new age" will begin on planet Earth, as the nations of the Earth will become assimilated and friendly with these beings. However, Moscow remained silent, and a Council Meeting was held on the issue. Eventually, President Sergey Gribkov declared that the ET beings were a threat to the well-being of mankind, and issued an emegency executive order, which he referred to as the "Veliko Zatvort", literally the "Great Shut-off". Russia recalled all of its diplomats from India, China, Japan, the United States, the European Alliance, Islamic Alliance, and all nations that welcomed the ET beings. In addition, the Kremlin ordered the highest military forces of the country to conduct sweeps and be prepared for a possible ET attack, and ordered space and communications centers to shut off signals coming from countries that welcomed ET beings. 'International Reaction' Operation Zatvort was met with a critically negative response from the world. President Theodore McKinney of the United States stated, "Russia a country that has always been backwards, not embracing progress and stuck in their ultranationalist and ultraconservative world, their loss." The Indian, China, European Alliance and Islamic Alliance and Japanese governments had made many desperate attempts to have Russia open up, but all those were futile. Upon their arrival, ET forces also convinced Russia to open up, but since Russia had practically no contact with the rest of the world, they did not recieve any of the signals. Similar Operations Around the World The governments of Brazil, Indonesia, Serbia, Croatia, Israel, Bulgaria, Armenia, Jordan, Syria, Kuwait, Pakistan and the United Kingdom enacted similar operations. The Russian government helped these countries fortify their countries, and provided them with protection signals to block out any foreign signals. In addition, Russian defense companies also helped build underground bunkers in these countries for their people. Despite its participation in the Russo-Caliphate war, Russia also helped Pakistan's government build bases, on one promise: that Pakistan get rid of its Islamist regime. Russia established the Coalition of Safe, Secure and Free Nations, and also established "Safe Passages", aerial, maritime and land paths across the world free of ET influence, and protected by Russian signals. Category:Russo-Islamic World War III Category:Military operations